


Bad Blood

by LunaBear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Flashbacks, I'm so sorry, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBear/pseuds/LunaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always thought that if he was going to die, it would be because of the supernatural. Drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

Shock was the only emotion that he could say she felt when he'd look back at that moment for the rest of his life. Shock and maybe despair. A broken cry left his lips as he saw his dad, the only one who'd been there for him, his whole life fall to the ground. He ran towards to his fallen body and released a sob as he saw the blood blossoming from wounds on his chest. With shaking hands, he pressed his hands against the wounds in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "You're going to be okay dad. You're gonna be okay!", he sobbed. There was just so much blood, too much blood. His dad gave a shaky smile as he placed his hands over his. "Stiles, it's okay. Just...", he said, trailing off as he was sent into a coughing fit that forced blood to escape his lips as his heart slowly stopped beating. "No! You don't you dare! You don't get to say things like that! You don't get to say that it's okay! You're supposed to be here even when I'm an old man. You're supposed to be here forever. You're not supposed to leave me alone!", Stiles sobbed to his still warm body. He laid his head on his chest and screamed. He screamed because Scott wasn't there to maybe help save his father. He screamed for because he was all alone now. He screamed because of the unfairness of life and mostly he screamed because the injustice of it all. Since he'd learned about the Supernatural, he'd always thought that was how his father would die. A casualty to one of his adventures. But no, his death was the result of someone with a grudge against him because of a drug bust. Looking up at his empty and glazed eyes he thought of the road that led them here. That day had started off like any other. He'd woken up to his father shaking his shoulder since calling his name had never worked, he'd gotten ready, ate a piece of toast and was out the door. Except that was where the usual routine ended. He'd been only a few minutes from the school when his Jeep was slammed into by another car, the last thing he remembered was someone reaching towards him before blacking out. When he woke up he was inside this cage. He didn't know who had taken him but he had faith that Scott and Lydia would find him soon. They'd have to notice that she wasn't in class. He swallowed back a hysterical sob that threatened to tear past his lips. He was thirsty, hungry and had a great need of a toilet. The air was damp as he fought back a cough. He doesn't know how long he'd be locked in this dank and dark basement but it felt like days. He wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and prevent a panic attack.


End file.
